It is known to block a notification to a driver regarding an incoming communication to a vehicle such as a phone call. One example of this type of implementation is set forth below.
United States (U.S.) Publication No. 2012/0157069 to Elliot et al. provides a computer-implemented method that includes receiving, at a vehicle computing system, a notification that an incoming communication is being sent to a wireless device in communication with the vehicle computing system. The method also includes determining that a do not disturb function is active in the vehicle computing system and blocking a notification to a driver regarding the incoming communication. Finally, this method includes sending a command from the vehicle computing system to the wireless device to silence any notification that the wireless device provides in conjunction with the incoming communication.